The Rain
by xakuroku-is-my-lifex
Summary: Roxas remembers the massive fight he and Axel had, when Axel shows up again. Can Roxas make Axel believe that he didn't mean what he said? A bit of language and gay slash. Don't read if you don't like, might make a sequel. R&R please.


I thought that AxelxRoxas were really cute together so I decided to make this one-shot. Warning: boy slash, you don't like, don't read. Inspired by Every Time We Touch (Slow) by Cascada

**The Rain**

Rain. It was the only thing that washed the pain away. Small, cold drops fall onto tanned skin. It was the only way to make the memories disappear.

I look up and see the face of my beloved one, staring back at me, in shame, in sadness, but most of all, in loneliness.

Why did I have to reject him like that? I remember as clear as day.

"_Do you really remember this time?"_

"_Of course I do Axel. How can I not?"_

"_You don't know how happy I am, Roxas..." The one named Axel, came closer and closer, pushing me gently against the wall that just had to be there._

"_Wh... What are you...?" I tried to ask him what on earth he was doing, but he simply came closer; so close, I could feel his warm breath on my neck._

"_I'm trying to let you know how I feel Roxas... Please, let me show you how I feel..."_

_I thought for a split second, wondering what Axel would do and thought that it couldn't get any worse. So, I looked up into the eyes that were filled with emptiness, longing to be filled. Then I nodded._

_He bent down slightly, due to our heights, and came so close that I could see the sparkle in his eyes..._

_Oh my god... Oh. My. GOD! I knew what he was going to do now, but before I could escape, he placed his lips gently on mine. _

_I'm not gonna say it was nice. It was a damn site much better! I was a bit scared I know, but **my god** could he kiss. I brought my arms around his neck with difficulty, at which I could feel him smirking. I scowled inwardly and pulled him closer roughly, which forced him to stop. He wound his arms round my waist as though never wanting to let go, and I was surprised to allow him to do so._

_I knew I should stop, but I was in bliss, I never wanted to stop... Then my mind revved back into gear screaming at me 'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! WAKE UP! WAKE UUUPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!'_

_My eyes snapped open and my arms flew back to my sides. I pried Axel's arms from around my waist, which Axel complied to, but reluctantly. He was kissing me less fiercely now, as if knowing what I was thinking. I suddenly felt something cold and wet on my face and pulled away sharply. _

_  
I was about to look up angrily when I heard a sniff. Tears were sliding thick and wet down the red head's face at which I softened, walking slowly over and stating "Oh Axel... Don't cry... It's just that... well..." As I reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder, I tried to think of what to tell the shuddering boy. _

"_Look.. You and I will never be accepted, and I don't want my life to be empty of friends and well the world I guess... All I'd have was you... and-"_

_Axel jumped away forcing my arm to fall back down to my side. _

"_What- what's that suppos- supposed to mean?!" he spluttered through tears looking quite annoyed._

"_All I'm saying is that we should stay friends! You can be so goddamn difficult sometimes!" I snapped, annoyance seeping through me too._

"_Well maybe you should just offer me up to heartless or dusks!" Said Axel both angrily and sadly. He had stopped stuttering due to annoyance, but tears still splashed down his face._

"_Well what a good idea!!" I shouted angrily, and before I knew it, I was screaming at the top of my lungs. "MAYBE THAT WAY, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO ACT AS THOUGH I LIKE YOU AT ALL FOR FUCKS SAKE!!" _

_There was deathly silence. As soon as I had finished that sentence I felt regret pouring through me, like Axel's tears which were splattering thick and fast down his face. _

"_Oh," He said simply. I took a step towards him trying to apologise, but he took a step back and said "Forget me..." _

_Before I could stop him, he transported using darkness. Tears started to fall down **my** face now. The first drop of rain fell on the ground next to me, before it started to chuck it down, and, as I felt my eyes watering again, I stemmed the flow with my hand, and started to head home, with the weight of a broken heart on my shoulders. _

I still have that weight now, pulling me down, forcing regret and pain right back into my heart. But the rain makes me forget; it makes me feel as though I myself am a rain drop, longing to splash and disappear on the concrete ground.

Something hot and bright sped over my shoulder, missing me by inches, causing me to whip round and summon the keyblade.

"You asshole!!" bellowed a hooded figure, from where the flame came from.

"Axel!" I cried out happily, feeling as though finally my sorrow would end, but-

"There I was, turning the key in my new home's lock," started Axel, throwing another flame, "And then I had to remember you! And how you made my life a living hell bitch!"

The flames the red head was throwing started missing me by more and more space, which made me guess that he was dodging my body on purpose.

"Axel stop! Look I do like you, I just-"

"So you really do remember me this time," Said Axel cutting across me. "I'm _so _flattered!" I didn't need to ask if he meant it, I could've sensed the sarcasm a mile away.

"But you're too late!" exclaimed Axel, summoning his weapons. I made the keyblade disappear from my hand and edged towards Axel, who, dumbfounded, was too shocked to start attacking.

"Look, I'm so sorry..." I started, at which point Axel lowered his hands, allowing me to continue.

"I do like you Axel, I like you a lot... I just don't know why we had to have that argument. I know it was because of me, but I just want to turn back time and not say that awful sentence... you don't know that I've been going through hell too, Axel." I finished, hoping that he would understand.

For a moment, I thought he understood, his eyes had softened, but then hardened again.

"You expect me to believe that Roxas?!" He shouted angrily, raising his weapon again.

"Axel... please...," I whimpered. "Forgive me!" I cried falling to my knees.

Axel looked over, making his weapons disappear.

"I love you Axel! I love you so fucking much!" I cried "Please, I want to be with you forever. You're the only thing that I'd die for... I love you." I dropped my head, tears spilling down my face.

Axel smiled closing his eyes, with a tear of his own dripping to the floor. He walked over and touched my arm. I flinched looking up fast, and sniff/gasped in amazement. He smiled at me, which caused me to sob in happiness, before he wrapped his arms around me. I grabbed onto his arm, and cried into his shoulder, before pulling away and looking his eyes. He looked back with love, as though saying he always felt that way.

Something soft fell onto the floor next to them, which caused them to turn around and look at what had fallen. It was a papou fruit ripe and ready for eating. Axel turned to me, and smiled before reaching and taking the fruit and placing it before them. He broke it, and before I could stop him bit into it. He bashfully handed me the other half looking away sheepishly. I took the fruit, and bit into its flesh. It tasted like nothing I had ever tasted before. The rain stopped, and as we both finished our papou halves, we smiled and kissed passionately.

The sun rose brightly, marking the start of a new day, and the start of our lives together.

Hehehe! That was sweet if I do say so myself! But if you listen to cascada every time we touch slow version, oh my god, it's the best. It adds that finishing touch to the cuteness of the story.

Heh, if you're wondering about the bit where axel said 'I'm so flattered' I just had to put that in .' I hope you don't think it's cheesy, and if people want, I'll make a sequel.

If you want a sequel, I'll give you one. Just review and say if you do, and I will make one, especially for you  hope you enjoyed. XxxxxX


End file.
